


Super High School Level Teachers

by Putmeinamovie



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putmeinamovie/pseuds/Putmeinamovie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the students of Hopes Peak Academy are teachers for regular kids. Find out here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Class 3 - Togami is a shit teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Togami makes kids write in finance. Boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being extremely short I've got another that should come out soon. Sorry for the long wait.

The auditorium was filled to the brim and loud. It was a brand new year and something

special was happening. It was the first day of school so all the children were shoved into

the auditorium. A man popped out from behind the tall brown podium. He had black hair

that was beginning to turn white and he was wearing a black and white suit. He wore a

bright smile as he scanned the room. "Upupupup! Hello kids. Welcome to Hopes Peak

Academy." Enter happy cheering. "I am your principal Mr. Monokume. And this is your

vice principal Ms. Usagi." His voice wavered on that line as Ms. Usami walked out. She

had white hair up in a pony tail although she wasn't old and a pink bow. She was wearing 

a pink blazer with a white pencil skirt and heels. Ms. Usami bowed. "I'm glad I get to be

your Vice Principal again." "Alright!" Mr. Monokume clapped his hands together. "This year

we have a bunch of new teachers, so I decided to do something different." He paced

around the stage. "There gonna come out. Say there name, what there teaching and

something about them." Mrs. Usami stepped off stage before re-entering with the other

teachers in a line. The new teachers mostly all had smiles on there faces. Just kidding.

Probably only two. "Introduce your selves!" Mr. Monokume urged. The first teacher to step

forward was a blonde. He had on slim glasses and a dark green suit. His expression

remained poor and bored even as he began to speak. "My name is Byakuya Togami, but I

prefer Mr. Togami. I am your finance teacher. I am also the head of the Togami Estate."

He stepped back. Next was a tall girl with long black hair in braids. She also had on

glasses and wore a black top with an ankle length skirt and a red ascot. "U-uh, my name

i-is Touko Togami, b-but please um call me Mrs. Togami. I am t-the new librarian a-and I

am a famous a-author." She stepped back immediately after bowing her head down

slightly. Next was a tall and well built girl with large breasts. She had fluffy dark brown

hair that hung past her shoulders, touching her tan skin. She wore a bright smile and

bared a large personality. The girl wore a short sleeved button up shirt with the top

buttons open showing her rack. She wore a red school girl skirt which was odd. "Hi guys!

My name Akane Owari! You can call me whatever you want! I'll be your swim teacher!

And something about me?" She paused from her loud speech before coming up with a

quick thing. "I love food!" Owari backed up into the line. A young girl with grey hair in two

pig tails that were held in braids and a tall frame Was next. She had a monotone face on.

She wore a shirt like Fukawa except her skirt was short. She had a katana carrier on her

back. "My name is Peko Pekoyama. Call me Ms. Pekoyama. I am your self defense teacher

and I am a trained swordsman." Peko stepped back. Next was the shortest of them all. He

had light skin and brown hair that was up in an odd quiff. He had on a small chefs hat, a

white chefs top and a red ascot. He wore a nice smile. "Hello men and woman......" He

gave a wink which made everyone shiver. "My name is Teruteru Hanamura and I will be

the home economics teacher. Also I like blondes." Another wink and one of the teachers

squeaked. Next was a girl with short red hair and bangs. She was wearing a white button

up with a green dress over it and a checkered tie. Around her waist was an old camera.

"Hi, my name is Mahiru Koizumi. I prefer Miss. Koizumi. I will be your photography

teacher and I am a feminist." She bowed and stepped back. Next was a decent sized guy

with hair brown hair with one hair that stood up. He wore a hoodie under his black jacket.

"Hey. My name is Makoto Naegi. I will be your English teacher and I have nothing special

to say." Mr. Monokume booed him from the side lines and Naegi shruggued. Next was the

third smallest in the room. It was a girl who was probably just out of college. Actually

they all were. She had blonde pig tails with green bows and an orange kimono with a

green obi. She had her hands on her hips. "I'm Hiyoko Saionji. I'm your dance teacher

and I hate all of you." Saionji smiled and backed up as Mr. Monokume laughed. "Next!" He

called. A girl with black and white messy hair stepped up. Her bangs were pink/purple and

blue. She wore two black and white cones on her head and lots of piercings on her ears.

She had on a white and black button up short with a pink/purple ascot and on an arm she

wore a glove. She had on a black skirt and stockings. One was pink/purple and one was

blue, but both had lots of holes in them. She grinned madly. "Hiya! Ibuki here! Ibuki is

gonna be your instrumental teacher!" Saionji leaned out. "She puts the "mental" in

"instrumental."" Ibuki didn't frown. "Yes I do! Anyways I love to sing!" "Alright alright."

Mr. Monokume said. "Let's get on with it!" Next was an extremely large male with John

Lennon glasses. He had greasy hair with a piece that stood straight up on top. He wore a

white button up shirt with a grey sweater and an orange tie with an arrow pointy up at

him. "I am Hifumi Yamada and I will be your art teacher. I am a famous manga artist and

creator." He stepped back quickly. Next was a girl with uneven black bangs and hair. She

had on a pink dress and white apron like thing over it. One of her hands was wrapped in

gauze and she cradled it. "I am eh.....Mikan Tsumiki. I will be your new nurse. T-today I

fell out my window and twisted my wrist. Hehehe." She awkwardly glanced around before

stepping back nervously. Next was a girl with light purple hair and a dark purple blazer.

She had a monotone expression. "My name is Kyouko Kirigiri and I am your Forensic

science teacher. I am a detective." She stepped back. Next was a girl with blue hair and a

blue and white school girls outfit with black knee-high socks. She gave a happy smile. "Hi,

my name Sayaka Maizono. I will be your chorus teacher and I was in a famous pop idol

band." She stepped back. Next was a normal guy with brown hair with one spike of hair

sticking up. He wore a white button up shirt and a green tie. "Hello, I am Hajime Hinata

and I will be your Sciene and Chemistry teacher. Eh, I guess I'm also boring." Hinata

shrugged and backed up. Next was a white messy haired guy who was still in college. He

wore a long green jacket and a chain attached to his jeans. He gave a sweet smile as he

barrier his hands into his pants. "Hey guys, my name is Nagito Komaeda. And I am the

"student teacher" for chemistry class. I have bad and good luck that works in a vicious

circle." He backs up. Next was a tanned skinned girl with dark brown hair in a high pony

tail. She was wearing a red track outfit. "Hi, I'm Aoi Asahina, your swim teacher. And I

love donuts!" She jumped and backed up. Next was a girl with pale hair in pigtails and a

black shirt with a white tie. "I am Junko Enoshima and I am your health teacher. I am also

a famous model." She stepped back. Next was a guy with slicked up bright red hair and a 

 cleft chin that was bright red and long and it was tied together. He had ear piercings,

a piercing below his mouth, and when he talked you could see the tongue piercing. He

also wore a white blazer with chains. "I'm Leon Kuwata and I will be your baseball coach!

I also play electric guitar." He stepped back. Next was a guy who was extremely tall and

very well built. He had on a black jacket that touched the ground and his dark brown

hair hung in his face. "I'm Mondo Oowada and I will be your gym teacher. I used to be a

gang leader and I have a very expensive motorcycle." He stepped back and then there

was a silence. The girl next to him stood frightened. Oowada stared down at her. She was

so short she was probably less then half his hight. The thing was everyone up there new it

was a guy even though he dressed like a girl. They didn't judge. He leaned down towards

his ear. "Chihiro it's okay, everyone will love you." Chihiro smiled at the comment. Leon

leaned in. "Yeah Chihiro you'll do fine." The guy next to Chihiro smiled. "Yes, please

Chihiro go on." Chihiro nodded and stepped up. He was extremely short and almost sickly

skinny. He had brown almost blonde hair and held a lap top at his side. He wore a brown

skirt with brown suspenders over his white bottom up shirt. He had on a dark green

cardigan. "Um, hello, my name is Chihiro Fujiskai and I will be your Computer Lab 

teacher. I have created real life robotic people." Chihiro smiled and backed up into the

line. Mondo put a hand on her shoulder. Lastly was a black haired guy with mega big

eyebrows and a white suit. "Hello, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I am your Math teacher and I

have never broken a rule in my life." He stepped back and everyone clapped. "Alright

guys!" Mr. Monokume yelled. "That'll be it. Get to your first period classes."


	2. Class 1 - Naegi's Boring Essay Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first class of the day and the students are already bored. Getting a class from the ever so normal Naegi is dreadful. At least they get to type there essays in the computer lab.

Class 1

Naegi stepped inside and was greeted by loud noise. He glanced around a few times with a 

nervous smile. He stepped over in front of his desk and began to raise his voice. 

"Hi guys!" The class silenced for a second and stared at him. Naegi smiled graciously now.

"If you don't remember I'm Makoto Naegi or Mr. Naegi. Today I'm just gonna start with a 

simple writing assignment." He slid across the table and landed on the other side. Boo's 

came from the students when they heard what they had to do. He put his hands up and 

shook his head.

"Now, now guys. It'll be fun. I promise. Were gonna go down to the computer lab and start 

typing our first drafts. It's gonna be about-" Neagi put his hands up into the air. "What you 

wanna be when you grow up." The High Schoolers laughed halfheartedly and stood up with 

him. Naegi smiled and ushered them out into the hallway.

"Just follow me." A girl behind him in very high heels began chatting loudly.

Naegi groaned outwardly, but tried not to say anything until he heard her whisper about 

how "hot" he was. Naegi blushed before running out the doors of the stairwell. 

"Okay class!" He stopped them at the black door. The lights looked off or dimmed very 

lowly in the computer lab. 

"I'm gonna see if she's (he's) in there." (He doesn't want the students to know.) Neagi 

knocked softly and waited. And waited. He knocked again, but this time louder. More 

silence. The door opened slowly and Chihiro stood there. He was holding a laptop balancing 

on his right hand as he kept the door opened with the other. The bags under his eyes were 

more noticeable now that he was closer up. Once Chihiro noticed the line of kids he jumped 

up.

"Oh gomen, gomen." Chihiro bowed his head slightly and pushed the door more open. 

"Naegi, please come in come in. I'm so sorry, I was working on a project." Everyone filled in 

and he slammed the door shut behind him. Chihiro smiled to the class and padded in. He 

stepped in front of the computers.

"Can everyone take a seat?" Silence. They stared at him for a second before a rude boy 

with spiky and fiery red hair spoke up.

"Your our teacher?" Naegi hesitated to say something to him. Chihiro bit his bottom lip and 

tugged onto his shirt.

"Uh, yes I am."

"But you look like your 13? And how much do you way like 60 pounds?" A blue haired boy 

with freckles laughed as he sat down.

"N-no, but I did skip a few grades and I'm actually 70 pounds. Now that that's out of the 

way....." Chihiro flipped open his laptop. "I'm hoping you all no how to open word?" The

 

class groaned an annoyed yes. Chihiro walked over to a table and sat down with quiet thud.

"Naegi?" He whispered. Naegi, who was sitting next to him glanced up cautiously from his 

phone.

"Are you texting Sayaka?" Naegi blushed brightly, but nodded. Chihiro pulled at his brown 

skirt before continuing.

"Tell her to tell Ibuki that Leon can come to play guitar." Naegi frowned.

"He can?"

"Y-yeah. Teruteru said he wants to help Leon and I in cooking and that class is before hers." 

Naegi barked out a laugh.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll do it." Naegi typed a bit giving Chihiro time to look around at the class. 

Some were laughing, talking or chatting together. Too loud. He hadn't gotten much sleep 

last night because he was up all night perfecting Alter Ego, a program he made to help him 

out. The smaller boy poked Naegi's shoulder making him look up.

"Yeah?" Chihiro jerked his head to the students. "Oh. Hey guys can you quiet down your a 

little too loud."

"Yeah, whatever you say!" A dark purple haired boy yelled sarcastically. Everyone kept 

talking. Chihiro pulled open his computer. A face that matched his exactly bounced around 

in front of the green background.

"Hello master, it's good to see you." Alter Ego smiled. "What would you like?" Naegi's head 

popped over Chihiro's slender shoulder. He stared at the screen intently watching. Chihiro 

lowered the volume a bit.

"Can you call up Mondo on FaceTime?" Alter Ego nodded.

"Of course." Naegi scrunched up his face.

"Chihiro what are you planning?" The small boy finally noticed Naegi and he pushed himself 

back a little.

 

"You'll see."   
Oowada's face showed up. He had a towel rapped around his neck and he was sweating a 

bit. His dark brown hair looked wet so Chihiro had to guess he had just walked out of the 

shower. Oowada made a grunting noise in his throat which was probably just him letting 

Chihiro know he was there. 

"I was wondering if you could say something for me?" Chihiro innocently glanced up at the

older man. Oowada had scrunched up his nose in distaste for a second before sighing.

"Fine."

"Okay, Naegi's class is being really loud and I want you to yell at them to make them stop. 

If that's okay?" Chihiro stared down with his brown hair in his face. Oowada kept a pretty 

much unreadable face for a minute before nodding.

"Alright doll I'll do it for you. Just get everything set up." Chihiro jumped out of his seat and 

began to plug in his laptop. Immediately Mondo's angry face popped up on the wall. 

Nobody looked over.

"Hey runts!" That got there attention. "Naegi wants you to be quiet! You should probably 

listen to him and do them all a favor! Poor Chihiro is trying to keep hi-her (whoops) 

composure over you guys! Chihiro barely sleeps so you should probably be quiet and shut 

your stupid traps!" Silence. Chihiro smiled. 

"Thank you, Mondo." Mondo nodded and Chihiro logged it off. The class still stayed silent. 

Neagi stood up.

"You should probably not do anything bad to Chihiro. Oowada is pretty much her body 

guard."


	3. Class 2 Cooking with Terteru and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this class we see Terteru try and teach the class + Chihiro and Leon how to cook........

When Chihiro entered in with Leon next to him, Teruteru was harassing a girl who was 

sitting in one of the front tables. Leon laughed and shook his head.

"Teruteru you should probably stop before you get reported." Chihiro smiled and waved to 

Teruteru as they walked to Teruteru's table/desk/thing. He smiled up at them seeing as he

was even shorter then Chihiro.

"Class, these two want to learn how to cook to so I'm letting them learn with you all. Please

don't let them distract you." He grabbed a bowl for the pair and set it on there table.

"Okay class. Lets start with getting the sugar." 

"I'll get it!" Leon said rather loudly to Chihiro. Chihiro put out a hand to stop him by putting 

it on his chest, but because he wasn't strong enough he got pushed back.

"Let me. It's closer to me." So childish. Chihiro ran over to the cabinet and began to open it

but two hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back in the air. His feet were 

hovering above the ground as he was pulled. Leon brought Chihiro back to there spot.

"Aprons!" Teruteru yelled while throwing aprons at everybody. Chihiro stuck his tongue out

at Leon and grabbed an apron as Leon put the smaller male down. 

"Here I'll put it on for you. Take off your jacket." Chihiro slowly slipped his green cardigan 

down his shoulder until Leon had it in his grasp. Now he had just a white button up shirt 

and brown suspenders holding the skirt.

"Turn around." Chihiro obliged and put his arms out. Leon tied it around the boys neck and 

waist. His hand found its way to Chihiro's girly and slim waist. The other male let out a gasp 

and turned around to fast, pushing Leon making them both fall. Leon hit his back on the 

ground with a thump and Chihiro landed on top of him with his eyes closed. When he 

opened his eyes he saw Leon groaning. Feeling like it was his fault, cause it was, he gave 

Leon a quick kiss on the lips and stood up. When Chihiro did though, all the students were 

leaning over there tables. A blonde girl pointed to Chihiro with a slim finger.

"So are you guys, like, a thing?" Chihiro looked down at Leon who was sitting up now and 

blushed.

"Y-yeah-ah!" Leon's hand wrapped around Chihiros ankle and yanked him down. He hit the 

floor with a bang while his skirt flew up showing his brown shorts that were under them, 

before quickly turning his head towards Leon. He let out a low growl.

"You ass. You don't hurt a girl." He stressed out the word girl before pouncing on Leon. 

They were having a wrestling match because Chihiros inner boy had begun to shine 

through. Leon loves when that happens.

He wasn't very good at wrestling and he didn't like it, but. Teruteru was freaking out behind

them and running around frantically.

"Don't worry, there not gonna get hurt." Bang!

"Oof!" Chihiro was pushed into the wall and his head flew back hitting it on the white walls 

of the classroom. Teruteru screamed and Leon jumped back to his feet running over to 

Chihiro. The class all got up and crowded around the injured guy. Leon got to his knees and

put a hand under Chihiro's chin.

"Chihiro, are you okay? I'm so sorry." The blonde from before kicked Leon on his back 

lightly and barred her teeth.

"You don't just do that to a girl." Leon sighed, a girl. 

"Teruteru, get Tsumiki." Teruteru nodded and grabbed the old phone hanging off the wall 

and began dialing.

"Is that the nurse?" The blue haired guy asked.

"No shit Sherlock." The sarcastic purple haired guy said rolling his eyes. Chihiro opened his 

eyes and stared at Leon. Chihiro gave a pained smile and put a finger up. 

"I'm fine. Just wanted to do something fun." He sighed. "It's sad. I'm not like a boy at all."

And he closed his eyes. The class became silent. The blue haired boys eyes widened.

"What'd teach just say?" Leon turned around on his heels while still crouching. 

"You'd find out sooner or later. Chihiro is a guy. Why he dresses like a girl, it's personal." 

Leon put a hand up just in case of backlash, but everybody stayed silent.

"He's always been called weak so he thought dressing like a girl would be best." Leon ran a 

hand through his red locks. The girl who had gotten hit on looked at the limp Chihiro. She 

smiled.

"Mr. Kuwata, when Mr. fujisaki wakes up tell him he can dress like a guy or something. 

What ever he feels comfortable in." The people around her nodded and Leon grinned.

"Thanks Sam, will do." 

"Wwwwahh!!!!" A flash of wildly cut black hair came out of no wear. Tsumiki flew into the 

room before tripping over a chair and landing with her butt in the air. The guys laughed and 

an obnoxious girl whispered "Take me now." Leon put a hand out to help her.

"Tsumiki, Chihiro got hurt." He side stepped so she could see Chihiro better. Her face 

twisted.

"Uwah! Chihiro!" Chihiros eyelid twitched and he moaned. Tsumiki covered her mouth. Oh

man. What a hand full.

"Leon, Chihiros light, could you carry her for me." Leon shook his head. 

"They know he's a guy."

"Oh!" Chihiro twitched again. Leon bent down to pick him up. He picked him up letting 

Chihiros gold strands of hair rest against his shoulder. He began walking to the door.

"Let's just not tell Oowada about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was on my mind since the first one I posted so now I get to publish it yay!


	4. Class 3 - Togami is a shit teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami teaches Finance. No one wants to learn freakin finance.

As the students filled in mindlessly chit chatting amongst them selves, the blonde heir 

sat in a solid ( not a wheelly ) chair. His expression didn't change at all. Not even after a 

roady boy in a leather jacket that through a bouncy ball down the wall of students disturbed 

him. It hit a nerdy boy with acne on the head. He made a meeping sound and smacked his 

head into the girl next to him who complained and whined to go to the nurse. Togami put 

his hands on either side of his desk and pushed back. The chair made a loud screeching 

noise. It scrapped all the way down until the whole hall was quiet. Togami stood up and 

walked around to the large white board behind him. And then, that's when the kids notice 

all the thousands of notes across that board. A groan was drowned out from all the 

students. Byakuya smacked the table with a ruler that seemed to pop out of no where. 

"You'll be to respect me or you get lunch detention. Now copy down the notes in red and 

then answer the following questions in blue." More anonymous complains. 

"Get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a while ago and just started writing more. I hope you have enjoyed it. I should update sometime soon, but schools starting for me so.


End file.
